Fandomly Magician's Guild AU
About this AU It was one of Talon's strange ideas she came up with while working on some of the Personifications' pages. Although she will credit the name of the AU being stolen from an old RP she had been reading over that gave her nostaglic feels and that some of the names of the fields of magic were from early planning of the Clans AU. In this AU, magic is a skill that is rare but very valuable to the world. No one knows who will be born with such magic, but the gift appears at random in people. Many governments thought it was better to search out these born with magic and have them train their magic so that it could be used in high-profile jobs that would "better" the world. As such, potential magicians are sought out and if found will be taken away from their homes and secluded in a castle simply called the Tower of Magicks with every other known magician. The reason that is given for secluding magicians as such is due to non-living intangiable beings called demons. They will offer stray magicians new and more powerful magic in exchange for that magician allowing the demon to possess their body. The only way to exorcise a possessed magician is the combined magic of several Master Magicians. However, many people believe it's a made up story in order for the governments to make all magicians think what they believe is right so that their magic will not be turned against the government. It's a great honour to be found as a magician though. Most people tend to be pleased once found as one. If from a rich family, their love is for the extra status; if from a poor family, they will be very pleased with gaining money for their family. Also, as once they finish studying and become Master Magicians, they no longer need to remain in the Tower of Magicks unless they choose to teach other magicians. Fields of Magic Once you are brought to the Tower of Magicks, you are then required to pick two fields of magic in which to study. One is considered your Major and the other your Minor. A magician has a capability to learn anything, so there is no restrictions on which fields to choose other than the "two field" rule of the Magician's Guild. Note that if you wanted to learn other magic in your free time, new magicians generally need to be taught magic for the best outcome. So you would need to have someone else teaching you those spells. Field of Creatures Master Magicians teaching this field: '''Fandomly Senpai, Real Life Curse, Uke Curse' A magician of this field learns spells that pertain to animals. They can use their magic to communicate with animals and request animals to do their bidding. They are also capable of summoning creatures, whether called from the wild or created on the spot. They are also able to use animals as a trigger for magic, as in, they can put a spell on an animal and that animal can then later used that spell on behalf of the magician. Magicians of Creatures that have advanced enough in their magic will be expected to go out and find a "familiar". This familiar is a special creature that has intelligence beyond that of a human and is able to speak with humans on their own accord. Any animal can be turned into a familiar if it has a bond strong enough with the magician. In general, Magicians of Creatures are very versatile. Field of Destruction ''Master Magicians teaching this field: '''Exam Curse, Miss Captcha, Seme Curse' A magician of this field learns very powerful offensive spells. Very simplistically, their main use of magic is to destroy. Although greviously harming is also an option. When it comes to use of elemental spells, fire and lightning are their focuses due to how dangerous the two forces are. If the spell is capable of any severe harm, you can be sure a magician of this field will know it. While anyone is able to choose this field, it's not uncommon for students to later drop out of this field and go into another. Not only is the magic here dangerous to the magicians using it themselves, but it takes a lot of power to master. If one does not expect to study vigorously, then they will quickly fall behind, or in the worst case scenario die from careless usage of spells. In general, Magicians of Destruction tend to have powerful raw magical ability. Field of Divination ''Master Magicians teaching this field: '''Poofing Curse, Seme Curse, Shipping Curse' A magician of this field learns techniques of "seeing" what the eye cannot. Not only do they predict the future but they can see into the past and also see what is going on in the present that's outside of their surroundings. On top of learning spells to give them these abilities, they also learn how to read palms, tea leaves, bones, the weather, ripples in water, etc. They also study reactions of people and dreams to better understand the human mind to make their predictions of certain humans easier. Magicians of Divination are one of the few magicians that don't need to rely on magic to access their skills. Once advanced enough they tend to select on a few forms of non-magical divination to focus on in order to master readings in those preferred methods. In general, Magicians of Divination appear as the most wise due to their foresight. Field of Nature ''Master Magicians teaching this field: '''Chocolate Curse, Pizza Curse, Real Life Curse' A magician of this field learns spells pertaining to nature. They can control plants and excellerate their growth. They also gain a sort of sixth sense when placed in areas like forests and jungles, where there are an abundant of plants to use to sense their surroundings. Other elements they also learn spells of are earth and water. Most of the abilities they learn has to do with communing or controlling the movement of these elements but they also learn other spells too. After advancing far enough in their magic, Magicians of Nature are expected to select a specific plant to make a connection with. This plant will then become more easily accessible to the magician's spells and will sometimes even allow that magician to use it to pass magical effects else where. It is not unusual for magicians to carry a piece of this plant around with them at all times. In general, Magicians of Nature tend to be the most compassionate as it takes compassion to fully connect with nature successfully. Field of Protection ''Master Magicians teaching this field: '''Gamer Curse, Pizza Curse, Uke Curse' A magician of this field learns powerful defensive magic. They typically learn how to errect many different types of barriers though that's not the limit of their abilities. They can also grant immunities from specific forces of harm to anything they wish, particular from things that humans couldn't survive naturally. If it's a spell that can protect someone from harm, you can be sure a magician of this field will know it. While any magician can choose any field of magic, those who can't focus well will find themselves quickly struggling in this class. It can also be very dangerous if the magician cannot learn the correct protective spells when they are expected to be tested of ability. Those that struggle to keep up usually will end up dropping out of this field. In general, Magicians of Protection appear to have the best concentration due to how important it is for their spells compared to other fields. Field of Regeneration ''Master Magicians teaching this field: '''Chocolate Curse, Fabulous Curse, Miss Captcha' A magician of this field learns spells of healing and mending. Any wounds or illness that can befall any living creature, they are capable of healing that with their magic and potions. Their healing can extend to solving simple headaches, tiredness, and a cold to fixing broken bones or closing deep cuts. They are also able to repair damage done to inanimate objects. When close to mastering this field, they can become powerful enough to bring the recently dead back to life if the cause was due to anything but old age. This is one of the few fields that also teaches potion making along with spells. So these magicians don't have to rely as heavily on magical ability in comparison to others. In general, Magicians of Regeneration tend to have very refined magical skills. Field of Strategy ''Master Magicians teaching this field: '''Exam Curse, Gamer Curse, Poofing Curse' A magician of this field learns spells that enchance or decrease ability. They can temporarily give someone 100% accuracy or make them blind. They can temporarily give someone inhuman strength or make them physically weak. They can temporarily increase one's speed or slow them down to a snail's pace. The list can go on. Esstenially, they can ehance abilities one already has by a margin that varies due to the spell, or they can take away abilities one already knows, or hinder one's ability to do something they normally can by a margin that varies due to the spell. Magicians of Strategy who have advanced far enough in their magic will be offered the chance to use a weapon with their magic. Not all do, but those that agree to it will specialise in one weapon of their choice and will focus on the spells that would best coordinate with their weapon. In general, Magicians of Strategy tend to appear the most crafty. Field of Weather ''Master Magicians teaching this field: '''Fabulous Curse, Fandomly Senpai, Shipping Curse' A magician of this field learns spells pertaining to the weather. They can control or summon different weather effects. They begin only doing small localised changes to weather, but as they develop their magical ability they can create dangerous storms as well. They also learn spells of the elements of air, lightning, water and all its forms. They also are expected to learn of how natural weather occurs and changes in weather patterns. Magicians of Weather are urged to be careful of where they use their abilities. As they are capable of creating storms indoors, they can cause a lot of damage when they perform things in the wrong environment. Also, if weather caused by magic is left unchecked it can eventually grow into something stronger, so these magicians are always expected to watch any large weather effect they create very carefully. In general, Magicians of Weather tend to appear the most responsible. Mysterious Extra Cirricular This is a secret extra-cirricular that some students are doing outside of class. The teachers and non-members are not to know of this. They learn extra magical abilities that is not taught in this guild. It does not take up any of the two fields the magician will be studying in, so all magicians part of this will know three types of magic. The only risk is that learning more than the two fields you have chosen is not allowed so if caught there will be severe consequences. Rules * It doesn't matter what age you are to be an apprentice. You only begin your magical training depending on when you were found, so it's possible for adults to study in the same class as children. * For now, no one can be a teacher for any field of magic. * You are allowed to do other jobs at the Tower of Magicks even if you are studying. * It is possible to study other types of magic under the guidence of another. However, it is against the rules of the Magician's Guild. Roles Please place your names in alphabetical order on the relevant list. * ''Magicians of Creatures ** Cure (Major) ** Khonts(Minor) ** Nise (Minor) ** Rai (Minor) ** Turtle (Major) * Magicians of Destruction ** Kit (Major) ** Little (Major) ** Naru (Major) ** Snake (Major) ** Talon (Major) ** Tweaksy (Minor) * Magicians of Divination ** Dreamer (Major) ** Fufu (Minor) ** Mik (Major) ** Sinna (Minor) ** Sot (Major) * Magicians of Nature ** Cure (Minor) ** Foo (Major) ** Sot (Minor) * Magicians of Protection ** Fufu (Major) ** Khonts (Major) ** Panda (Minor) ** Sinna (Major) ** Turtle (Minor) * Magicians of Regeneration ** Ala (Major) ** Kahfon (Major) ** Kit (Minor) ** Naru (Minor) ** Nise (Minor) ** Snake (Minor) ** Tweaksy (Major) * Magicians of Strategy ** Ala (Minor) ** Dreamer (Minor) ** Foo (Minor) ** Kahfon (Minor) ** Little (Minor) ** Ven (Major) * Magicians of Weather ** Mik (Minor) ** Panda (Major) ** Rai (Major) ** Talon (Minor) ** Ven (Minor) * Mysterious Extra Cirricular Club ** Fufu ** Little ** Rai ** Sinna Category:Fandomly AU